Their Song
by LeoDiabla
Summary: HoratioCalleigh POV's. How they felt about each other at the New Years Dance.


Title: Their Song Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except the plot... A/N: Well...I'll be blunt with you people...I have NO clue what this type of...thing is called. See...I was hit with inspiration, and I began to jot down a story, but I realized that I wanted to have a GOOD song that would go hand-in-hand with my story. So I began to write lyrics down, that I wanted to be in that specific song...and it just happened to become it's own. Sorry that the ending is so...straightforward, compared to the description and stuff in the beginning and middle. And the parts that become parts of a story that's not really there? Sorry in advance, but I didn't know how to make them into the lyrics. Hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks for all the great reviews for 'Little Moments'!  
  
Their Song (1/1)  
  
Calleigh's POV  
  
As I stood there/ Completely surrounded by people/ But I felt so alone/ Like a piece was missing from my heart/ Then you walked in/ And my breath hitched in my throat/ Hand on your hips/ Of your sophisticated suit/ And your trademark sunglasses placed over your amazing eyes/  
  
You looked so casual, so nonchalant/ But as you slipped your sunglasses into your shirt collar/ I witnessed the pain your eyes contained/ The tension that stiffened your shoulders/ And it broke my heart to see you trying to become someone you weren't/ Just to protect the people, you cared about, from the horrors of the world/  
  
Your penetrating eyes began to scan the crowd/ As if in search of someone special/ I almost crumbled to the ground in despair/ When the realization of me not being that 'special' someone hit me/ But when your smoldering gaze landed on me/ A surge of hope filled my already-overwhelmed senses/  
  
After you had looked me over/ Your marvelous blue eyes locked on me/ And it suddenly seemed that oxygen wasn't a necessity to me any longer/ And it occurred to me that/ Your mesmerizing orbs had lost all of their pain and regrets/ And were now filled with the absolute opposite/  
  
You sauntered over with a feline-like grace/ But it seemed to take an eternity/ To get next to me/ Yet when I reopened my eyes after a hesitant blink/ You were so close/ I could feel the heat radiating off your lean body/ I was able to smell the exhilarating scent/ Of soap, spicy cologne/ And of something that was purely you/  
  
You were so near/ I could see the distressed lines on your face/ Melt away as I offered you a smile/ You uttered a single word/ But the one syllable/ Invaded my femine senses/ And shook me to the core/  
  
Your voice was so deep and mysterious/ And I had to swallow/ Since my mouth had suddenly gone dry/ I licked my lips/ In order to wet them/  
  
And your keen eyes caught that action/ And stayed on my lips, transfixed it would seem to a newcomer/ Your eyes got darker by every passing second/ And made my insides curl in happiness/  
  
Your eyes seemed to be appreciating what I was wearing/ A slinky, black halter-top dress/ With my blond hair let down/ I remembered you implying that I looked good in black, once/ Those four words, "I beg to differ"/ Ran through my thoughts like a broken record/ Producing sleepless nights/  
  
I must've began to dream/ Because you nudged me with your elbow/ An everyday act/ So simple...so pure/ Yet, at that time, it was anything but innocent/  
  
The spot you prodded me at/ Tingled deliciously/ I shook my head/ Try to clear my X-rated thoughts/ Involving my *gasp* Lieutenant/ And focused on you again/ Your eyes were dancing in amusement/ Twinkling playfully/ I was pleasantly surprised at how fast you turned from an official to such a tease/ You weren't smiling/ But the two uplifts at the sides of your mouth/ Made me turn tickled pick/  
  
Horatio's POV  
  
I grinned to myself/ As a blush crept up from your slender neck/ And to your cheeks/ You had a glazed look in your eyes/ And your lips were curled into/ A shy yet coquettish smile/  
  
I decided to snap you out of it/ By pushing you with my elbow lightly/ You blinked your eyes/ And focused on me/  
  
There was still something there/ Remaining from the 'images' in your mind/ I had to take a deep breath/ As your beautiful eyes locked on mine/ Full of desire/  
  
But you shook your head/ And all but a smile vanished/ But the smile was coy, brazen/ You looked at me/ From under you long eyelashes/ And flashed me a heart-stopping smile/  
  
Horatio smiled back, and murmured in his deep voice, "Hope I'm not interrupting any fantasies..." Calleigh shut her eyes, momentarily shocked at the comment, but mostly wanting to savor the moment. She battled with her 'good-girl' thoughts, and won. Tossing her supervisor a flirty grin, she replied jauntily, "Nope...just fueling 'em."  
  
You walked off/ Oblivious to the men staring after you/ And leaving me speechless/  
  
Horatio swallowed, his official thoughts and his hearts actions fighting. *Did she really mean what I thought she meant? * Finally realizing that their cat-and-mouse game wasn't getting them anywhere, he decided to go over to her. He strode over, his slender hands resting on his trim waist, his gold badge glinting powerfully in the light. He stopped about a foot away from her, somewhat knowing that she knew he was there.  
  
Calleigh paused, her right hand hovering in mid-air, holding the gradually emptying spoon of punch. All of a sudden, he took a step and was now a paper's depth away from her, his hands clasping hers between his own and the spoon. He pushed their hands down, refilled the spoon and filled the cup that he was holding. By now, both of his arms were around her, his firm chest pressed against her back.  
  
He put the cup down and turned Calleigh around to face him. Her blue-green eyes were filled with shock, confusion, but of course, longing. She took a shaky breath, "Horatio, what are you doing?"  
  
Horatio almost lost it, hearing his voice flow off her tongue so smoothly...like liquid. He locked eyes with her and replied firmly, "This...thing between us needs to stop, Calleigh."  
  
Calleigh suppressed a sob, but still a small cry escaped from her lips, while she shut her eyes. *Of course...a boss and his worker. It, obviously, wouldn't work! What was I thinking? *  
  
Horatio saw the emotions clear as water, on her face. Mentally smacking himself, he thought rapidly, *Damn, she took it the wrong way! * Clarifying himself, he said, "I don't want to get burned, Cal...I got burned to many times in the past." He caught a tear dangling precautiously from her eyelashes and it dropped on his thumb as the rest of his fingers caressed her soft skin.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you..."  
  
Calleigh opened her eyes, thought watery but still a shining brightly with love and joy. "Oh, Horatio Caine, you stupid genius!" She became somber, "I won't ever let you go...how could you ever think that I would leave you?"  
  
Horatio pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head, inhaling the sweet odor of vanilla and raspberry. "Just wanted to make sure..." Pulling back, he lifted her head with his thumb on her chin. "Want to dance?"  
  
She beamed at him, grabbing his hand. "Took you long enough, Handsome," she replied teasingly, pulling him towards the dance floor.  
  
FIN...ISH 


End file.
